starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:IG-88B
IG-88B foi um Droide Assassino da linha IG-88. Foi o segundo a ser ativado, e por isso recebeu a designação "B". IG-88B foi destruído por Boba Fett em Bespin. Biografia Criação Após IG-88A ganhar consciência e matar os criadores do Projeto Pluthdroide, IG-88B foi ativado e nomeado pela ordem de ativação, recebendo a programação da primeira unidade IG-88. Ao lado dos outros três droides IG-88 e do droide IG-72, IG-88B conseguiu escapar dos Laboratórios Holowan e viajou até o mundo-fábrica de Mechis III para realizar seus planos de conquista. Caçador de recompensas IG-88B teve um papel crucial na Revolução Droide dos IG-88. Foi acertado pelos quatro que ele se tornaria um caçador de recompensas para distrair o Império Galáctico das operações em Mechis III. Ele era contratado para missões que envolviam chacinas e destruições, mas sempre com o objetivo de manter os Imperiais distantes de Mechis III. [[Ficheiro:IG-88B Executor.jpg|thumb|left|190px|IG-88B à bordo do Executor.]] IG-88B foi contratado para matar Olag Greck na Estação Hosk no Sistema Kalarb. O droide assassino foi capturado, mas usou suas habilidades para escapar. Durante esse evento ele se encontrou com os droides R2-D2 e C-3PO. Ele perseguiu Greck e o matou em uma batalha espacial sobre Indobok. Após essa missão, IG-88 se tornou um nome conhecido no submundo, consagrando-se como o segundo melhor caçador de recompensas da Galáxia—atrás apenas de Boba Fett. Mais tarde, IG-88B foi contratado por Darth Vader para capturar Han Solo e a nave Millennium Falcon. Enquanto estava à bordo de Super Destróier Estelar Executor, IG-88B descobriu sobre a Segunda Estrela da Morte que estava sendo construída em Endor. Ele comunicou os outros IG-88 sobre essa informação, e prosseguiu com a caçada por Han Solo. Batalha em Bespin thumb|right|250px|O corpo de IG-88B ao lado da fornalha no ferro-velho da [[Legends:Cidade das Nuvens|Cidade das Nuvens.]] IG-88B plantou rastreadores nas naves dos outros caçadores de recompensas, esperando que um deles o levasse até Han Solo. O plano funcionou, e IG-88 seguiu Boba Fett até a Cidade das Nuvens em Bespin. Entretanto, Fett não foi enganado; ele deixou IG-88 o seguir e preparou uma armadilha. Quatro canhões de Ion controlados por Fett atiraram em IG-88B enquanto ele entrava na cidade. Boba Fett então o atingiu com um canhão de Ion manual, o que o nocauteou. Fett então ativou as próprias granadas de concussão de IG-88B e as colocou dentro do droide assassino. IG-88B foi destruído, explodido de dentro para fora. Seu corpo destruído foi deixado no ferro-velho da Cidade das Nuvens. Nos bastidores IG-88B tem duas aparições em O Império Contra-Ataca. A primeira e mais conhecida é na cena dos caçadores de recompensas à bordo do Executor. Nessa cena ele é uma marionete controlada por Paul Klein. Sua segunda aparição é na cena onde Chewbacca está procurando por C-3PO no ferro-velho da Cidade das Nuvens. Seu corpo destruído pode ser visto bem ao lado da fornalha. Aparições *''Star Wars: Droids'' **''The New King'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' (Primeiramente identificado como IG-88B) *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Manga: The Empire Strikes Back 3'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' Fontes *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' Veja também *IG-series *IG-88A *IG-88C *IG-88D *Boba Fett Categoria:Caçadores de recompensas Categoria:Droides assassinos Categoria:Programação Masculina